A two- to seven-year prospective follow-up study of 54 children and adolescents with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) found 43% still met diagnostic criteria for OCD. Males with early onset of OCD were highly likely to have Tourette's Disorder. Short-term control of symptoms with clomipramine predicted better long-term outcome as did psychiatrically normal parents and family involvement in community activities. A prospective follow-up of 16 women with trichotillomania found similar improvement from baseline as a group but about half of the subjects still having symptoms. A new sample of 12 children with Sydenham's chorea finds that obsessive compulsive symptoms are present in 80%, and the severity of these symptoms parallel motor abnormalities.